The Secretary and the Supervisor
by karkashan
Summary: Komui knew he shouldn't be happy about what Allen did, but since the Supervisor finally got what he wanted, he was. Komui Lee x Bridget Fay. KomuiBridget BridgetKomui FayLee One-shot


The Secretary and the Supervisor

"_Even though I'm creating Akumas for everyone's sake, you say that I am a bad, bad guy, Jean." Millennium Earl, Chapter Three._

"Don't be like that, Supervisor."

Komui stood stock still, his fists clenched at his side. His assistant, Bridget Fay, stood by his side as he glared at the man standing before him. The man standing before him had pitch black hair and darkened skin. His left eye glowed red, a scar tracing its own path down that side of his face. The line of crosses on his forehead transfixed both Komui and Bridget.

Allen's grin was positively vicious, "I mean, really, is it that big of a deal that I have decided to embrace my Noah genes?" His grin became a sneer, "You humans, always acting so high and mighty all the time." He spread his arms, "Where do you get off? Calling _me_ a monster? Ha! Please, don't make me laugh."

Bridget clutched her clipboard closer to her chest. She then slowly edged her way closer to Komui's side, trying her best to seem like she wasn't doing it in order not to alert the newly christened Noah of her actions. She contained a sigh of relief when she felt her side brush up against her Supervisor's.

Allen took a step towards the two of them, a condescending smirk on his face. "So have you made your decision then, concerning my generous proposal?" Komui glared at him. Allen sighed, "Very well, then. I suppose I have no choice."

A flash of white shot out from the ceiling, revealing the number 56 gate to the Ark. Bridget unconsciously reached out and grabbed her boss' hand. Komui's face did not change a bit as he grasped her hand firmly with his own.

Allen walked towards the gate and put one foot through it. He glanced back at the Supervisor of the Black Order, "I will destroy the Earl on my own, even if I have to sacrifice a good portion of humanity in order to do so. For I will save the Noah and kill the Earl, and should you humans survive, then your precious God really does exist."

There was another flash of light, before Allen and the gate disappeared completely.

It was several minutes later, when both Komui and Bridget had recovered from shock, that they both noticed that they were still holding hands.

Komui jumped slightly, "Oh! I'm sorry about that Bridget!-" He tried to pull his hand away, but noticed that Bridget's grip grew almost vice-like in its intensity. He stared at her and stopped trying to pull his hand away.

Bridget's face now sported a small blush, and she glanced away from her Supervisor's face. She gave his hand another squeeze before she said, "You don't have to let go, Supervisor. This feels...nice."

Komui stared at her some more, but did not let go. His mind wandered back to the past two years, the time in which she had been his assistant. He thought about the tone of her voice when he slacked off, when he would surprise her by getting his work done early, or even when he gave her little 'bribes' as a way to get out of paperwork.

But now that he thought about it, he realized that was just a flimsy excuse that they both had hid behind the past two years. He realized what he had really been doing, albeit subconsciously. He had been slowly courting Bridget Fay over the past two years.

With this new knowledge now firmly implanted in his brain, Komui came to a conclusion and acted upon it. He gripped Bridget's hand tightly and pulled her towards him.

Bridget's eyes widened and the blush, which had been faint and barely noticeable, was now inflamed, coloring most of her cheeks. Her heart beat heavily in her ribcage as she stared at the man that she had grown to love over two full years of working side by side with him. She had always been afraid of rejection, so she had tried to maintain a cold facade around him. But she could see now that Komui could see how she really felt.

Komui brought his free hand up held Bridget's chin, bringing it up slightly as he stared directly into her eyes. Then he shot his head forward and captured her lips with his own. She wasted no time kissing back, and they both closed their eyes as they let themselves become lost in the kiss.

Their lips parted, and they looked into each other's eyes. Komui brushed his hand lightly across Bridget's cheek, and she smiled before leaning towards him. Komui then reached around her body and clutched it tightly to his own, allowing her to do the same.

Allen would eventually return to his senses (Note: Be returned to his senses by the use of force, and the promise of a buffet made by Jerry. ) and the Order would eventually prevail against the Earl of the Millennium. But to those two people that gave into their feelings in the Supervisor's office, no other day was more important than that one.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

FIN

AN: I was trying to write an extremely fluffy oneshot...I think I may have succeeded. And yes, Komui x Bridget is my new OTP for D.Gray-Man.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
